Ketoprofen [2-(3-benzoylphenyl)propionic acid] is a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAI) used in the treatment and control of a wide variety of conditions.
A number of formulations, including some sustained release, are known for this substance. Sustained release formulations are particularly suitable for NSAI's such as ketoprofen, as a single dose results in a therapeutic level of active material being maintained in the body for an extended period of time. There is however no generally applicable method for making such formulations and for each particular active material it is necessary to look at many criteria including rates of absorption, interactions with and between excipients, physical properties of active materials and of excipients, and bioavailability. Substantial experimentation must be undertaken in order to take into account such factors before a satisfactory formulation can be produced. It has now been found that, by using a particular combination of excipients, a new, useful, sustained release formulation of ketoprofen can be produced.